The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and in particular, to circuits and methods for sensing resistance.
One common component of an electronic circuit is a resistor. When current flows through a resistor, a voltage is created according to Ohm's Law: V=IR, where V is voltage, I is current, and R is the resistance value of a resistor. Resistors are found in a broad range of applications in circuits. Different resistors typically have a different resistance depending on the application. Resistance is often used in electronic circuits as a parameter to control certain behaviors of the electronic circuit and surrounding system.
Some electronic circuits may sense a particular resistance during operation to control operating conditions. Typically, resistance may be sensed by measuring a voltage on opposite terminals of the resistor. However, both terminals of the resistor must be available for this type of measurement. Embodiments of the present invention include an improved circuits and methods for sensing resistance.